


Patient 225

by Indigo_Embodiment



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Also story writing, High School AU, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Scott just needs a hug, Sorry for the short chapters, just read it, so so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Embodiment/pseuds/Indigo_Embodiment
Summary: I CAN'T SUMMARY, I'M SORRY





	1. Chapter One

I woke up, tears running down my face. I felt my chest tightening as I cried into my pillow. Everything hurt. The empty room filled with my sobs. When would all of the pain finally be over? Eventually my cries quieted to hiccups and whimpers. My face was wet with tears and a draft blowing through the room made me shiver. I knelt next to the door, leaning against it and hearing whispers.  
“Patient 225...broken...bad results…”  
I stood up wearily when the voice came over the intercom.  
“All patients 200-230 report to the Assembly Room immediately.”  
I stood up and waited for my door to open, slipping into line behind the rest of them. The floor was rough and cold under my bare feet and I shivered again, avoiding the hard stares of the guards. The Assembly Room was slightly warmer, and I chose a seat in the back, where it was harshly lit like the rest of the room. The chairs were flimsy and the one I chose bent under what little amount I weighed. I directed my attention to the stage when the warden walked out. “Settle down!” He barked, and I flinched slightly. “I’ve decided to send a few of you to a high school as an experiment! You’ll be under constant supervision, so don’t even think of trying to escape. Now listen up!” He unfolded a piece of paper and started reading off numbers.  
“209! 214! 220! And 225!” My eyes widened and I shakily stood up. Me? They wanted me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapters.  
> And the awful writing.  
> ...  
> *leaves the room*


	2. Chapter Two

I followed the other three into the side door, as per the warden’s request, getting several dirty looks along the way. I didn’t blame them. I wanted out of this hell too. The warden’s office was plush and luxurious, and I relished the first real warmth I had felt in years. We stood in front of his desk as he explained the rules but I was looking outside of the window, distracted by the snow falling.  
After that we were loaded onto a bus and taken to separate homes. I was the last person on the bus. The seats were cold and made from a type of brown leather, and the bus bounced as it drove along the road. It stopped in front of an apartment complex.  
“45.” The bus driver grunted. I grabbed my suitcase and got off of the bus. I looked up at the apartment, my eyes finding the gold ‘45’ on one of the doors. I shivered as I climbed the steps to the fourth floor, my calves burning by the time I got to the door. I raised my hand to knock but hesitated.  
What would my caretaker be like?  
Before I could think about anything else, the door swung open and I was looking into a pair of bright blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  Why are you still reading this?  
> IT'S AWFUL


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters...maybe I should combine a few?

“You must be Scott!” I nodded. “Hi I’m Robert Sullivan, but you can call me Sully for short!” I smiled tentatively.  
Was he my caretaker?  
I could live with that.  
“I was just stopping by! Leo’s waiting inside for you. I would stay but I have to go!” He brushed past me and disappeared down the steps. I watched him go in confusion.  
“Well? Are you going to stand on my porch all night or are you going to come inside?”  
I turned at the voice.  
The guy standing in front of me was taller by a few inches.  
He had brown eyes and black curly hair.  
He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a single white stripe across the middle.  
I walked inside and set my suitcase down. Immediately he picked it up and carried it into a room adjacent to me.  
I followed him. He had set the suitcase on a bed and was now facing me. “I’m Leo. I know what you are and what you can do...to an extent that is. You’ll start high school next week, which means tomorrow we need to get some supplies. And if you’re going to try anything, just know that you’re under heavy supervision. Dinner’s at eight.”  
And just like that he walked out.  
I looked around. The walls were painted a soft teal and the bedspread was white with blue stripes. The dresser was made from a dark wood. I put the little bit of clothes I had in it. They barely filled one drawer.  
Dinner was pizza.  
I tried to pace myself. I was very hungry but I didn’t want to puke. Leo watched me carefully. I finished and shifted, uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. He took care of my plate before I could, leaving me on the couch. I jumped when I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down and my eyes widened as my heartbeat sped up.  
Leo had a cat.  
I reached down and gently rubbed the top of its head. It purred.  
It reminded me of Prince.  
Prince was my cat.  
Was.  
Prince was my best friend growing up. I loved him so much. Nobody ever played with me when I was small, not even my parents.  
When he got ran over, I reacted like any child would. I cried. And maybe destroyed my house.  
But that’s not important.


End file.
